


High on Morphling

by Janebutts



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janebutts/pseuds/Janebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Johanna experiment while high on morphling during their stay in the District 13 hospital. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on Morphling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!! This was inspired by not being able to sleep and my mind wandering to THG smut. This is the first fanfiction I've written in seven years so I apologize in advance. Also this is the first smut I've written ever so hopefully it makes sense?? anyways, enjoy!  
> Also there will probably be grammar mistakes and spelling errors, and I know for a fact that I change tenses suddenly. Beta'ing myself is boring.  
> If you can't tell, it's written in Katniss's pov

It was night time, after most of the hospital staff in District 13 returned to their compartments for the night and left the tired and small in number night staff to man the floor. This was always when Johanna came to siphon some of my morphling, a time where she could easily move through the quiet halls and slip into my room without being noticed. When I first woke from my coma after being shot, I begrudgingly allowed her to take some of my morphling, considering she did save my life and all. Now, however, I came to look forward to her visits in the night.

The morphling itself was a wonderful feeling. When I start to feel it kick in, I can see why the victors from District 6 relied on it so much, and sometimes I think it wouldn’t be so bad to have those wide eyes and yellow skin, just so I can feel like this all the time. Nothing hurt, everything would just feel warm and like I’m floating on a cloud. Touching my own skin and feeling the incredible sensation burst from my fingertips and travel all the way up my arm was such a thrill, just thinking about Johanna’s feathery touch as she removes my IV to start her own drip almost recreates that thrill. As the nights passed, sharing my morphling, we’ve come to bond over getting high together. Sometimes we would spend hours, switching the IV back and forward while staring at the ceiling and caressing each other’s arms.

Just as I wondered if Johanna would appear tonight, there she was at the doorway, silhouetted by the hallway light. Giving me a small smirk as a greeting, she silently climbs into my hospital bed beside me to make quick work on siphoning my morphling. As the delightful drug begins to enter her blood steam, she lets out a content sigh that could also be misconstrued for a moan of pleasure.

“Those damn doctors cut back my supply more today. Soon I’ll start having to make lunch time visits to my favorite donator.” Johanna says quietly in her always present snarky tone.

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts.” I sigh out. “Because soon they’ll be cutting me back, I’m sure.”

Johanna pulls a face at me and spits out, “No duh, brainless. They don’t want Morphlings for Victors, especially their precious Mockingjay.”

Despite having created a, dare I say friendship, during our stay in the hospital, Johanna is still just as cruel and mocking. I doubt that will ever chance, no matter how deep our friendship may run in the future.

The morphling drip is back in my arm and I really start to feel it kick in. My body just seems to float right off the uncomfortable hospital bed and settles right into a warm, plush cloud. I eyes been to droop as I turn my gaze to Johanna. She seems to have taken a bigger hit than usual to compensate for her lack of morphling earlier in the day, and it is hitting her hard. Soon, she is lying next to me on my cloud and is stroking my arm with her delicate fingers.

“I always wondered how sex would feel on this stuff.” She blurts out, the morphling seeping into her voice by slowing down her words ever so slightly. Maybe my hearing has just gotten slower. “I’ve rubbed one out on the stuff and it was fucking fantastic, but I can’t help but think sex would be a million times as great.”

I turn my head slowly to face her and simply nod my head once. I am no stranger to Johanna’s sexual thoughts and stories of her ventures while we ride out our highs. I myself have felt the burn in my core while floating on my cloud of warmth and painlessness, something I don’t often feel sober.

Johanna catches my eye and gives me her signature smirk, a tad lazier looking than usual.

“Hey, girl on fire, how about you let me light your fire.”

Usually, my body would stiffen at this, but tonight, on this high, a completely different reaction happens. Johanna’s words send a shiver up my spine and fire down my stomach and between my legs. My eyes, despite going in and out of focus, move across her face and pay particular attention to how she licks her lips.

“Come on, Katniss! What will it be?” Johanna pushes on, her fingers leaving my arm to caress my waist which send shocks of pleasure across my body.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out if sex really is a million times as great.” I lazily whisper to her, a small and lazy smile spreading across my face.

With that, she closes the gap between us. Her lips are on mine and she has already set me on fire. Surprisingly, my lips part readily and welcomes her into my mouth, our tongues twisting together and creating a blazing fire that seems to fill us both.

In the back of my mind, sober Katniss is appalled. But right now, in this moment, stoned Katniss is so very turned on.

As we continue to kiss with ferocity, my hands travel from her arms and begin to explore a familiar but foreign body. My hands find a bare hip where Johanna’s hospital gown has slipped away and the feel of her skin is almost orgasmic. She moans softly against my lips as my hands continue to travel, down across a soft cheek and up a muscular back. The sounds she makes against my lips delivers a nice throb down between my legs.

Finally, the kiss breaks, only for Johanna to start leaving her fiery hot kisses down my neck and across my collar bones, tugging down on my hospital gown in a desperate attempt to reach my almost painfully hard nipples.

“I’m too high for this shit.” Johanna utters sharply, struggling with my hospital gown. I try my best to wiggle out of my already untied gown while desperately clawing at the bowed knots keeping her gown closed. Finally, we are both free from our gowns and revel in the feeling of our naked skin pressed together.

Suddenly, her mouth is on my nipple and fingers find the wet folds between my legs, and I let out a surprised moan that may have been a little too loud. Johanna laughs in a way that makes me feel like a complete amateur, but continues lighting fires all over my body. Her tongue swirls around and flicks my overly sensitive nipple, spreading an intense heat from her mouth across my torso. Her fingers which previously explored my folds finally found the glistering, hooded nub and rubbed in gentle circles. My legs shook with pleasure as she game up to plant a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on my lips, successfully muffling the moans of pleasure coming from my mouth.

I desperately searched her body, caressing her breasts, tweaking nipples, running my hands all the way down her stomach until I found a delightful patch of hair that led to the treasure I was looking for. Sober Katniss was screaming at me but stoned Katniss didn’t care. I dipped my fingers into the warm wetness that was Johanna and all my senses burst with euphoria. Laying on our sides, facing each other, our mouths desperately moved together to stifle our sounds of pleasure as we rubbed each other’s wetness.

Johanna came first with an explosive convulsion. Her hands gripped onto me as she moaned my name, her back arching and my fingers getting more drenched in her wetness.

“Holy shit.” She panted, her body shaking from the strength of her orgasm and maybe the morphling too. After a few minutes of reveling in her orgasm and taking another hit of morphling, she gives me a mischievous grin and crawls to the end of the bed, spreading my legs and leveling her face with my vulva.

“Make sure you show loverboy this when he’s not batshit crazy.”

Her tongue parts my soaked folds and I instantly shudder from the new pleasure. She spends some time getting familiar with my inner and outer lips, giving the inner lips a nice suck before moving upward to play with the hard nub that has been begging for attention.

I’ve never felt a feeling like this before. I feel like a fire bird, flying and on fire at the same time. It’s not long until I feel the intense pleasure building in my stomach, threatening to spill over until it does, releasing a powerful orgasm that completely racks my body and I have to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep me from screaming.

We lay in my bed, useless and spent from our orgasms, switching off the morphling IV until Johanna finally gets up and puts on her hospital gown. She tosses my hospital gown over me and silently makes her way to the door.

“See you later, Cat Piss. Sleep well!”

And with that, she is gone from the room and I am left to drift off into a morphling dream land.


End file.
